


some subconscious impulse to feel pain

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, BDSM, Daddy Dom Kylo Ren, Daddy Kink, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hand Jobs, If You Squint - Freeform, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Size Difference, Size Kink, Submissive Armitage Hux, Suit Kink, implied but not literally stated, the notes app creators are ashamed of me, this isn't meant to depict a healthy relationship it's just a thing that popped into my brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: hux is beginning to get hard despite himself, and he knows kylo will tease him for it."you like that, baby? does it feel good?" kylo asks, smiling wolfishly.hux doesn't respond, instead keeping his face hidden in the stuffed bear. kylo shifts closer to him on the mattress and looks at him for a few seconds without saying anything."look at me," he growls suddenly, and grabs hux by the chin, wrenching his face towards him so they meet eye to eye. hux's face is red, still tear-streaked and inflamed from crying, his eyes wide and pupils dilated. he doesn't make a sound."see, that's better, isn't it? i just wanted to see your face, baby."
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69
Collections: Anonymous





	some subconscious impulse to feel pain

**Author's Note:**

> important: despite implications of ageplay, they are both over 18 in this story. hux is about 19, kylo's about 30.   
> the characterization/context is loosely inspired by the wonderful "Pretty Young Thing" by betts (https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382163)
> 
> i wrote this all in one sitting based on a random thought at 2am so pardon any mistakes. also, i have an actual ao3 account with published fics, but im publishing this anonymously because i'm a coward lmao. i've never posted a nsfw fic on here before, i've actually never even written anything this Unwholesome before so we'll see how this goes. 
> 
> comments are very much welcomed and encouraged, i'll read all of them (and will reply to them if im able to do so from an anon account).

it doesn't matter how it begun, but kylo was yelling at him again. he had just gotten home from work; he's still wearing the suit and tie that make hux a little weak in the knees. hux hadn't even done anything, really, but suddenly kylo was screaming at him, calling him everything he always did - useless, stupid, worthless, and hux was crying in a heap on the floor. he curled into himself, shielding himself from kylo's tirade - do i have to do everything around here - until as quickly as it had started, it stops. 

suddenly quiet, kylo kneels down next to hux and places a hand on his cheek, meeting his eyes.

"baby, are you crying? poor thing, it's okay," he croons, pulling hux into his lap and stroking his hair. he cradles hux in his arms, all of his anger wiped away or forgotten about. hux is still shaking a little, still teary-eyed, but he lets himself melt into a fog of submission as kylo carries him upstairs.

kylo lays hux down on the bed gently, like a fragile little doll, and leans over him. 

"i've got you, sweetheart, i'll make it all better..." he smooths his thumb across hux's cheek, wiping his tears away, as hux whimpers and sniffles, still looking at kylo fearfully. after hanging his suit jacket up on the wall, kylo leaves the room with the promise of making hux a cup of tea. 

he returns with a sippy cup and hands it to hux gingerly. 

"be careful, don't spill it. it's still hot, baby, let it cool down." 

kylo picks up a stuffed animal from the bed - a little colorful bear made from flannel - and puts it in hux's free hand. hux immediately hugs it to his chest, still sniffling and hiding his still-teary eyes in the soft toy. kylo settles onto the bed beside him, still wearing his dress shirt and slacks from work. 

"let me see, sweetheart. don't hide your face from me," kylo croons, running his hand up and down hux's thigh through the blankets. hux is beginning to get hard despite himself, and he knows kylo will tease him for it. 

"you like that, baby? does it feel good?" kylo asks, smiling wolfishly.

hux doesn't respond, instead keeping his face hidden in the stuffed bear. kylo shifts closer to him on the mattress and looks at him for a few seconds without saying anything. 

"look at me," he growls suddenly, and grabs hux by the chin, wrenching his face towards him so they meet eye to eye. hux's face is red, still tear-streaked and inflamed from crying, his eyes wide and pupils dilated. he doesn't make a sound. 

"see, that's better, isn't it? i just wanted to see your face, baby." still holding hux's chin, he leans in to kiss him. 

he trails the hand on hux's face down the side of his neck, fingers tracing his veins, and down his chest. he brushes over hux's nipple - one of his most sensitive spots - and the boy lets out a startled noise, halfway between a moan and a gasp. he's right where kylo wants him. finally, his hand lands on the slight bulge still visible through the blankets. 

kylo tosses the blanket back, revealing hux's shorts and pale, thin legs. he lets himself admire the boy, squeezing his thigh and enjoying the little noises hux makes with every touch. he grabs the waistband of hux's pajama shorts and tugs them down, dropping them on the floor. next, he helps hux out of his tshirt, lifting his arms for him as he gazes at kylo. he's left in nothing but a pair of boxers.

"are you hard, baby? you want me to take care of this for you?"

hux nods, almost imperceptibly, clutching the teddy bear to his chest. 

"i want to hear you say it. you know what to say."

"yes, daddy," hux whispers. 

"good boy." kylo tugs the waistband of his boxers down and wraps a hand around hux's cock, still only half-hard and small enough to fit in his hand. hux jumps, again, and lets out a moan that sounds closer to a mewl. he spreads his legs and kylo pulls his boxers down completely, dropping them on top of his shorts. it doesn't take long for to hux to get as hard as he ever can, his cock still smaller than kylo's palm, toy-sized. he's leaking, tiny clear drops of precome landing on kylo's hand. kylo doesn't roll up his sleeve.

"good boy, baby, you're doing so well." kylo knows hux responds well to dirty talk, especially praise, especially his pet names. 

"does that feel good? look at you, already so close. doesn't take much to get you so needy, does it? you can barely take a minute of me touching you like this. isn't that right, baby boy?" hux's eyes are closed, the blush on his face spreading down his neck and across his pale chest. he whines, desperate. 

"i know, sweetheart. relax, baby, i'm gonna take care of you. let go."

hux scoots closer, hips jerking up unconsciously. his breaths are shallow and kylo can tell he's nearly there. kylo uses the hand not stroking him to pinch at a nipple, alternating between pinching and pulling hard and gently running the pad of his thumb over the tiny, hardening nub. hux's breaths become tiny, high-pitched whimpers, like a kicked puppy. kylo speeds up his strokes and hux's precome combined with his fast pace makes an obscene, slick sound. finally, hux squeezes his eyes shut, and gasps, about to come. his hips jerk once, twice, three times - and he freezes, cock dribbling cum over kylo's fist. 

he keeps his eyes closed, still breathing heavy, as he comes down from his orgasm. kylo squeezes his cock one last time, making hux squeal and lurch away. kylo chuckles and follows him onto the bed, picking him up easily to place him on his lap. 

"good boy." 

hux looks away, too shy to make eye contact. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks very much for reading my sins! i love and appreciate comments!


End file.
